magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
PC Format Issue 6
This issue is dated March 1992 and was £2.95. A coverdisk was attached to this issue. On the Disk Thunderhawk AH-73M (Demo) - 1½ pages (7-9) Crystal Caves (Shareware Game) - ½ page (8) Parents (Family Tree Program), Secrets, RAMFree, SimCGA, PKZip (Utilities) - (9-10) News US Leisure Show puts PCs in pole position - John Minson - 1¼ pages (14-15) :The Consumer Electronic Show in Las Vegas features mountains of hype, gems of new releases and trend-setting advances in computer leisure. John Minson save you the air-fare as he returns with the pick of the crop. Multi-million Mario primed for PC - (14-15) :Interplay and Software Toolworks sign educational deals with Nintendo. Bike Bytes - (15) :Funex Motion Converter (Exercise bike) with 4 games. Final Quest Challenge, RenMan, Geo Quest & Fitness Tracking System. Synch ports - (16) :Even more 'cinematic' realism set for PC games in 1992. More Midi - (19) :UK company to distribute top music software as the PC vies to dominate the computer music market. CD-ROM attack - (20) :As this still fledgling year advances more and more software houses are pinning their colours to the mast with games designed for CD-ROM Software announcements:- *Miracle Piano Teaching System (Software Toolworks), The Lost Files of Sherlock Holmes: The Case of the Serrated Scalpel (Electronic Arts), Tales of Magic: Prophecy of the Shadow (SSI) - (15) *Patriot, V for Victory: D-Day Utah Beach (Three-Sixty), F-15 Strike Eagle III, Johnny Crash - MicroProse, Grand Prix Unlimited (Accolade), Frederik Pohl's Gateway (Legend) - (16) *SimAnt, A-Train, RoboSport (Maxis), Plan 9 from Outer Space (Gremlin), Cameo Image 2.1 (Noble Campion), Maupiti Island (Lankhor), Jack Nicklaus' Golf & Course Design: Signature Edition (Accolade) - (18) *Dark Seed (Cyberdreams), Dress Shop (Livingsoft), Air Bucks (Impressions) - (19) Hardware announcements:- *SpectraVideo ProMouse - (18) *Suzo PC Adapter (Euromax) - (19) *NCR 3125 - (20) Features Letters - 3 pages (22-24) Company Profile: Origin - Tim Smith - 3 pages (27-29) :Tim Smith reports on the evolving offspring of the US company that brought us the Ultima series and Wing Commander. Company Profile: Electronic Arts - John Minson - 4 pages (30-33) :John Minson delivers the lowdown on future offerings from the high-flying US software house Electronic Arts. Character Building - Mark Ramshaw - 4 pages (40-43) : Fantasy role-playing games are more popular than ever and with some exciting new releases coming up, Mark Ramshaw charts the genre's past, present and fantastical future. Opinion: Game Packaging - John Minson - 2 pages (54-55) : First they take your money, then you get to open the box. John Minson tackles packaging CD Format - Andy Storer - 1⅓ pages (62-63) : Andy Storer engages PC Format's regular CD-ROM column with a look at what optical disk technology holds in stor for you. Space Wars - Paul Rigby - 4 pages (88-91) : As the software houses continue to vie for dominance in the space-sim market, Paul Rigby examines new contenders in the space race. Q&A - 3 pages (94-96) Reviews Games Children's Software Other Software Public Domain Reviews by Jason Saunders and Andy Storer - 4 pages (81-82,84,86) Tips Space Quest IV, Wing Commander, Monkey Island 2, Night Shift, Terminator 2, Railroad Tycoon, Golden Axe, Helter Skelter, SimCity, Lemmings - 2 pages (68-69) Other Credits Consultant Editor :John Minson Features Editor :Tim Smith Production Editor :Karl Foster Staff Writers :Richard Longhurst, Jason Saunders Art Editor :Martin Parfitt Graphic Designer :Kevin Hibbert Contributors :Mark Ramshaw, Andy Smith, Cliff Ramshaw, Rob Ainsley, Paul Rigby, Sean Masterson, Andy Storer Publisher :Jane Richardson Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews